Video conferencing involves the interconnection of two or more parties to communicate via an exchange of video. A wide variety of conferencing applications have developed to allow for video conferences that are easy to establish and manage. Participants can join prescheduled conferences but can also initiate impromptu conferences. Most conferencing applications allow participants to connect with each other using phone numbers, email addresses, and service handles, as well as many other suitable mechanisms.
As the feasibility of video conferencing has increased, so too have the ways and environments in which it can be delivered. For example, conference participants may engage in a video session using traditional desktop or laptop computers, as well as tablets, mobile phones, gaming systems, dedicated conferencing systems, or any other suitable communication device. Different architectures can be employed to deliver video conferencing solutions, including centrally managed and peer to peer architectures.
Many video conferencing solutions display video of each participant within display windows arrayed within the application. The presentation of video within each display window may vary considerably depending upon a number of factors, including the capture resolution employed at the source, the data rate available for transmission of the captured video, and the display resolution available on the presenting device. Other factors include the relative proportion of the display space formed by the display windows that is occupied by the objects corresponding to the participants.
Overview
Provided herein are systems, methods, and software for facilitating a video conference environment. In at least one implementation, video captured of a scene is received. A modification to display of the video is identified based at least in part on a share of a display space associated with an object in the scene relative to a share of another display space associated with another object in another scene. The modification to the display of the video is then initiated. In another implementation, the modification may also be based on a target share indicated by way of an interactive graphic.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Technical Disclosure. It should be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.